The present invention relates to a wrench that has a pivotal jaw and a fixed jaw. The pivotal jaw is pushed by a spring in the handle so as to easily adjust the width between the two jaws.
A conventional open ended wrench is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a handle 100 with a head 102 connected to an end of the handle 100. The head 102 has a slot 103 defined therein so as to form two jaws 104, 105. The width between the two jaws 104, 105 is designed to embrace an object to let two of multiple sides of the object respectively contact the two jaws 104, 105. Therefore, when rotating the handle 100, the object is rotated by the two jaws 104, 105. The width between the two jaws 104, 105 cannot be adjusted so that the users have to prepare many wrenches with different sizes. If the head of the object is rounded, the conventional wrench cannot hold the object properly.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench which width between jaws can be adjusted so as to easily embrace different sizes of objects.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wrench comprising a handle with a first jaw and a protrusion respectively extending from an end thereof and a surface is connected between the protrusion and the first jaw. A recess is defined in the surface and a spring has a first end received in the recess. A pivotal member is pivotally connected to the protrusion by a pin and has a groove defined in a periphery thereof so as to receive the protrusion and the surface. A second jaw extends from the pivotal member and an end plate ends the groove. A gap is defined between the end plate and the second jaw. A second end of the spring biases the end plate.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wrench wherein one of the jaws of the wrench is pivotally connected to the handle and the width between the two jaws can be easily adjusted.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.